


State of Survival

by yoshitsune



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bathing/Washing, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Finger Fucking, Mutual Pining, Reunion Sex, Rule 63, Vaginal Fingering, world of ruin era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 04:19:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12225618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoshitsune/pseuds/yoshitsune
Summary: Before they set out for the final battle in Insomnia, Ignis and Noctis share a final night of comfort and relaxation in Lestallum. (kinkmeme fill).





	State of Survival

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for [this prompt](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4113.html?thread=6813201#cmt6813201).
> 
> Didn't change anyone's names because if canon is cool with naming a dude Nyx, why not?
> 
> And yeah I'm handwaving how the royal arms work. For angst purposes I just really like the idea of Noctis's friends being able to summon the weapons they use in Armiger chain whenever they need.

 

 

  
  
During the ten years of Noctis's absence, Ignis sometimes summoned the Katana of the Warrior to her hands—in battle and in reminiscence. She'd hear Noctis's voice reading the lore to her, tight with emotion. The queen changed forever by losing her beloved before their time. It had cut to the heart of them both. Noctis was still carrying fresh pain and sadness from losing Luna and very nearly Ignis too. And Ignis knew of the burden that had grieved Regis so: that the Queen of Light would have to sacrifice her life to save her people from eternal darkness and bring the new Dawn.  
  
Noctis would die young, and unless fate had a swift end for Ignis, she would live on after Noctis's passing, consumed by sadness like the warrior queen was. Wielding the katana let her feel more tangibly that her connection to Noctis was still unbroken, but also reminded her that from the start their fate had been written as a tragedy. Still she prayed that even in the world of ruin, where the odds were against them all, it would not be her time to pass on before she could return to Noctis's side once more.  
  
With each year that passed in that long decade, hope became a little heavier to carry. Too often Ignis woke up feeling bruised and desolate, wondering at the point of continuing to fight a never-ending infestation of daemons that they had no hope of defeating without the magic of the crystal wielded by the chosen queen.  
  
But when she held the warrior's katana—Noctis's ancestral katana—she could feel the strength of Noctis's magic, of their sworn bond. The sword held a part of Noctis's soul, and Ignis knew that the spark of determination to fight for the fate of all Eos was hidden within Noctis.  
  
However, the resolve and strength to become the queen who would deliver a new dawn for Eos would not manifest in the span of a week, or even a year; not five years, or eight. And so Ignis waited.  
  
When the crystal finally returned Noctis to them, forged into the ultimate weapon the Astrals would point at the source for the Starscourge, Ignis could hardly bear it. Ignis could hear how much Noctis was holding in, and it was breaking her heart all over again. As much as she cherished being able to hold Noctis in her arms again, she loathed what the crystal had done to her queen. Ten years confined to the astral plane had half destroyed Noctis in mind and body.  
  
At first Noctis didn't even seem to have the strength or will to return Ignis's hug—as though physical touch and comfort had become superfluous. Noctis sounded dazed, waking slowly to living in the human world again. When Noctis finally seemed to come to her senses like a diver reaching the air, clinging to Ignis's waist and sobbing a sigh at her neck, it was the warmest feeling.  
  
After their group reunion, and the first and tastiest meal they'd shared in ten years, Prompto and Gladio retired to leave the lovers some personal time. Ignis was determined to share what time they had left in love and affection.  
  
First and foremost, Ignis wanted to help her queen get clean and comfortable, a bath to relax. The salty tear-tracks still remained sticky on Noctis's cheeks, and Ignis wiped them away with a washcloth and dropped kisses in their place. Noctis sniffled, and when Ignis paused, she chuckled and said, "I'm fine."  
  
Noctis lifted a hand out of the fragrant bath water to caress the back of Ignis's hand. She kissed the knuckles and rubbed her cheek against them.  
  
"I'm fine now..."  
  
When Ignis got around to deep-shampooing Noctis's lank greasy hair, Noctis was practically moaning from the pampering. Ignis smirked, pleased that her plan to combine cleaning and relaxation was working.  
  
"Your fingers are magic, you know that, Specs?"  
  
Ignis chuckled. "I have been told something along those lines in the past."  
  
"You'd better mean by me," Noctis grumbled.  
  
"Of course, your majesty."  
  
"Good."  
  
After they had finished rinsing the suds out of Noctis's hair, Noctis let out a deep contented sigh and squeezed the water out of her hair. Then Ignis felt Noctis's hands on her shoulders, running up to her neck.  
  
"Let me do your hair?" Noctis asked.  
  
"If you like."  
  
"Don't sound too excited or anything," Noctis drawled.  
  
"Sorry. I was intending to do all the pampering tonight," Ignis said, blushing lightly.  
  
She certainly liked the prospect of Noctis running her fingers through her hair, but considering how tired Noctis had sounded, she didn't want Noctis to feel obliged.  
  
Noctis hummed. "You don't have to do everything. And… I want to touch you more."  
  
"In that case, please do," Ignis said with a smile.  
  
"Your hair looks longer now, but maybe it's just because it's styled back? I like it. Very smooth and handsome," Noctis said, combing through Ignis's hair with both hands.  
  
She cupped Ignis's face, and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. Ignis could sense her hesitation. Ten years must have been long for her too, even inside the crystal realm. How much had she longed for touch? Ignis could imagine it was similar to her own longing. She lightly nipped Noctis's lower lip, and Noctis responded with a huff, and then a firmer press of lips.  
  
Ignis ended up with Noctis on her lap, wet and naked, and gloriously alive. Ignis knew she'd put on some weight in her late twenties, though admittedly a lot of that was muscle from living the life of a daemon hunter rather than royal advisor in the capital city. Noctis remained as slender as she remembered—possibly even a little thinner thanks to the harrowing of the crystal. Small shoulders, narrow chest, narrower waist, bony hips, but not without the sinewy layer of muscle Noctis had developed and maintained through daily combat training and fighting battles across Eos. Ignis knew this body so intimately, loved it, but rediscovering every inch of Noctis would be a joy.  
  
After Noctis had finally got around to washing Ignis's hair, they sank into the tub together. Noctis sat between Ignis's knees, resting back against her chest, head dropping onto Ignis's shoulder. The curve of her throat was exposed, and Ignis gently ran her fingertips over the soft skin.  
  
"I feel a lot better now. Thanks, Iggy," Noctis murmured.  
  
"Mhm, you're very welcome, Noct." She shifted to wrap her arms around Noctis's waist and pulled her closer.  
  
"I just wanna stay here forever."  
  
At other times it would have been a light-hearted comment, but they both knew as soon as Noctis had said it, that this would probably be the last time they would have the time to relax together. This was a final luxury.  
  
Ignis couldn't help sighing. There was no escaping their reality for long. In the "morning" they would set out for Insomnia, fighting all the way to reach the heart of the royal capital, now the stronghold of daemons and scourge. Ignis rubbed her cheek against the side of Noctis's damp head.  
  
"Let's dry off and go to bed. I'm not ready to let you sleep, but there are more comfortable places than the bathtub."  
  
"Ready to sweep me off my feet, huh."  
  
"Certainly, though I can't guarantee that I won't bump your head on the doorway when I carry you over the threshold."  
  
Noctis snorted, and buried her face against Ignis's arm.  
  
"I missed you..." Noctis said, her voice sounding rough.  
  
"And I missed you. Every day..."  
  
"Yeah…"  
  
Noctis went quiet while Ignis finished drying her hair. They didn't bother getting dressed, this bathroom being attached to the bedroom.  
  
Ignis heard Noctis flop down on the bed, testing the springs, and then tugging at the covers.  
  
"Not bad, how'd you get a room at the Leville?"  
  
Ignis chuckled. "It pays to be Crownsguard. Marshal Leonis stays here all the time."  
  
This time Noctis snorted. "I kind of figured she'd be happy camping under a tarpaulin somewhere in the mountains, but I guess even Cor needs to rest her bones in comfort sometimes."  
  
"Indeed. But let's stop talking about other people," Ignis chided softly.  
  
She found Noctis on the bed, brushed the damp hair out of her face. She gently ran her hands through Noctis's hair, cupped her cheeks. Bending to bury her face against Noctis's, Ignis just breathed, clenching her jaw against the emotional onslaught that threatened to overwhelm her.  
  
A moment later, there was a tentative touch on her back, running the length of her spine, gentle and familiar. Ignis gave a full-bodied shiver, breathed in a sob, then turned towards her queen’s embrace.  
  
"Need you," Noctis muttered, and kissed down Ignis's neck, sucked at her collarbone.  
  
"You've got me," Ignis said breathlessly, tipping her head back to give Noctis better access, and burying her hands in Noctis's hair.  
  
Noctis traced her fingers down Ignis's full chest. Ignis caught her wrists, bringing Noctis's palms up to her lips and kissing them. Noctis made a small, shaky sound. Ignis traced the skin at Noctis's wrists, around and over the fine bones.  
  
Eventually, Ignis moved her hands lower, dipped down over Noctis's hip, her ass, and Noctis shifted closer. She straddled Ignis's lap in a way that brought their lower bodies flush together.  
  
It was quite impossible for Ignis not to kiss her then, so she did, with enough force that Noctis caught hold of her waist for balance, her whole body surging into the kiss as if it was the one thing she’s been waiting for during those long years. Ignis nipped hungrily at her lower lip, and then licked her way into Noctis's mouth, and Noctis opened for her eagerly.  
  
When they parted for a moment, breathing shakily, Noctis whispered, "I need to feel you."  
  
Noctis kissed her again, open-mouthed and messy with want, and Ignis groaned deep in her chest. Noctis's hands were sliding over her back, breasts crushing against each other, stomachs brushing as they took quick, gasping breaths between kisses—it was overwhelming. Ignis struggled to keep her focus. She pulled away from Noctis's mouth to press hot kisses along the line of her jaw, down her throat.  
  
Ignis tipped Noctis back to lie on the blanket, and then slowly moved down her body, guided by Noctis's gasps and whimpers, and fingers tightening in her hair. She took a nipple in her mouth, rolled her tongue around it, and sucked gently. She’d found out early on how sensitive Noctis's nipples were, and had been taking advantage of it ever since. Tonight was no different. Ignis switched to the other nipple as she slipped her hand lower, tracing Noctis's bellybutton. She continued sucking and teasing until Noctis was quivering beneath her.  
  
"Ig—" Noctis whined when Ignis finally released her right nipple from the pull of her lips.  
  
"Noct," Ignis answered breathlessly, before kissing over Noctis's sternum.  
  
Noctis's hips jerked up as Ignis's fingertips brush across her lower belly and soft pubes. When Ignis moved her lips further down her body, Noctis's grip on Ignis's hair tightened. Ignis left kisses on as much skin as she could manage, down, down, down, until her lips found the mound of Noctis's pussy. Noctis murmured a quick "Fuck," when Ignis licked a thick stripe over her folds.  
  
Ignis pushed Noctis's thighs further apart, lifted her hips for a better angle, and then spread Noctis's folds open with her thumbs. Noctis was already so wet and slippery it was difficult to keep her spread open. Ignis flicked her tongue over Noctis's clit, then lightly tongued her opening.  
  
She let Noctis's taste settle in her mouth, nudged at her clit with her thumb. She kept at it until Noctis grew impatient for more. It was always easy to tell—she let out a frustrated little groan, angling her hips to push back into every touch. If Ignis could see her face, Noctis's expression would probably be deeply flushed, her swollen lips parted, eyes dark and full of lust. But just imagining it made more heat rush to Ignis's own cunt. She rubbed her thighs together briefly for a little stimulation, and felt stickiness coating her skin.  
  
Noctis rolled her hips up, and let her spine arch with a fluid motion, the movement making Ignis's thumb push harder on her clit. Ignis anchored Noctis with her other hand, and let her grind against her with lazy, liquid circles. Ignis wasn't content to remain passive for long, and resumed sucking, licking and nibbling.  
  
Noctis nearly sobbed in pleasure, closing her narrow thighs around Ignis's head and rocking against her tongue.  
  
"I- I can't… Iggy, please… it's been too long," Noctis whimpered.  
  
Ignis moaned, lapping at Noctis's soaked folds with purpose.  
  
"It's all right," Ignis breathed. "Just feel. You're here. I've got you."  
  
After so many years, Ignis wanted to draw it out, wanted it to last forever; but of course things didn't work that way. She pushed her tongue into the heat of Noctis's cunt, and felt her fluttering around her tongue.  
  
Knowing how close Noctis was, Ignis massaged over her clit with slow circles, in a steady rhythm matching the slide of her tongue. Just as Noctis's back arched, Ignis felt something hot and slick gushing from the twitching heat of Noctis's pussy, coating her tongue, lips, and chin. She lapped at it hungrily, grinding her hips down against the bed at the taste.  
  
After a few moments, Noctis's shudders subsided and she melted into the mattress. His fingers played over Ignis's hair and face tenderly, before urging her to lie further up on top of her. Ignis let Noctis's thigh slide between her legs, as she draped herself over Noctis.  
  
Their lips meet in a slick opened-mouthed kiss, Noctis rocking up slightly to plunge her tongue deep inside, taking a slow taste. They moaned into each other’s mouths as Ignis ground small circles against Noctis. Their kiss ended with Ignis sucking on Noctis's tongue as she pulled back.  
  
"Want you inside me," Ignis moaned, pressing against Noctis, fingers spreading her cunt.  
  
Instead of responding with words, Noctis hummed, and kissed Ignis slowly while skimming a hand down Ignis's taut abdomen. Noctis ran her fingertips through Ignis's wet folds, and then pressed just her fingertips up into Ignis, and skated her thumb over her clit. Feeling her cunt stretch around those fingers, Ignis groaned and shifted her knees apart, giving Noctis more room to work with.  
  
Not thrusting so much as rocking them together, Noctis spread around Ignis's wetness and slowly pressed deep inside. Ignis gasped and shuddered at Noctis filling her deliciously with four fingers. Noctis felt wonderful. Ignis mouthed at Noctis's shoulder; she smelled humid—so human and tangible.  
  
Noctis started to thrust steadily into her, propping herself up to give herself more leverage and a better view.  
  
"You're so hot, Ig…" Noctis murmured, her warm breath ghosting over Ignis's skin.  
  
Ignis shivered and bit her lip. She clenched around Noctis, feeling her pleasure brimming. But she swallowed hard, pushed it down. Not yet. She wanted to ride this feeling just a little longer, didn't want it to end just yet. Noctis seemed to read her, because suddenly the thrusting of her fingers stopped. She was still inside Ignis, but her other hand squeezed at Ignis's waist and kept her from bucking her hips.  
  
Noctis chuckled lightly. "If you don't want to come yet, let me enjoy the view for a minute."  
  
"Noct…" Ignis almost rolled her eyes, but she grinned faintly.  
  
Noctis reached up to pinch one of her nipples, rippling pleasure through Ignis again and drawing a breathy gasp from her lips. Noctis kneading her breast firmly, and nibbled at every bit of skin she could get at, from her collarbone, up to her jawline. Ignis was again struggling to hold her release back, and it was a losing battle, one she wasn't sure was worth fighting.  
  
"More…" Ignis breathed, needing the sweet, intense climax that Noctis was building her up to.  
  
"Anything you want…" Noctis said, dragging her fingers out of Ignis only to thrust them back in firmly. Her thumb pressed against Ignis's clit with every thrust, and Ignis felt herself drowning in the feeling of it. This was what she'd dreamed of, damp with sweat between the sheets of her bed, while Noctis was gone. Her memories never seemed to compare to the real thing.  
  
"Noct, I'm so close," she panted, her walls tightening around Noctis's fingers, losing herself in the sensation of Noctis fucking her.  
  
"Open your eyes." Noctis's voice was closer than she expected; it caught her, snagged her as she floated. Ignis opened her eyes although it made no difference to her. A muffled noise escaped Noctis, like she was biting her lip on a groan, and the pace of her fingers turned relentless. Ignis moaned at the thought—the reality—of Noctis being here with her, looking at her, seeing her shiver apart. She was coming hard, moaning Noctis's name as her thighs trembled and her pussy twitched.  
  
When Ignis had finished riding through the aftershocks, Noctis gently pulled out of her. Ignis heard her sucking her fingers clean, and it sent a fresh shiver through her sated body. She stretched out on her back, and dragged Noctis up to her chest to kiss the taste of herself from Noctis's mouth.  
  
She never wanted them to part. Noctis was perfect. She was alive, and she was here. Noctis fit into the hole that Ignis's fear had eaten into her heart. The overwhelming feeling increased, and despite her orgasm, an intense sadness filled her. This was all she wanted.  
  
For awhile, Ignis was content to just lie there, Noctis's head resting on her chest, and slowly drifting off between wakefulness and sleep. Suddenly Noctis's voice filtered through the silence.  
  
"I'm glad you're here with me." Noctis kissed the centre of Ignis's chest. "I really don't know if I can do it. If I'll be enough…"  
  
"You're a brave person, Noct," Ignis said, voice low with emotion. "I'm proud of you, regardless of what happens."  
  
"I—" Noctis started, but stopped herself for a long moment. "Thanks, Iggy. For everything."  
  
"You're very welcome," Ignis mumbled, lips brushing against the top of Noctis's head.  
  
Ignis's hand searched for Noctis's, and after a few moments of shuffling she found it and entwined their fingers. She felt Noctis squeeze her hand reassuringly. Ignis lifted their hands, and placed a lingering kiss on the back of Noctis's hand, before placing it back down on top of the duvet. Sleep was seeping into her system.  
  
Ignis smiled against Noctis's hair, and they fell asleep together. They would face whatever was to come together.

 

 

 

 


End file.
